1. Field of the Invention
The invention generally relates to a method and apparatus for remotely monitoring an image forming apparatus or other apparatus. More particularly, the invention relates to evaluating machine conditions and transmitting information based on the conditions.
2. Discussion of the Background
Image forming machines such as copiers, facsimile machines, and printers experience operational problems. When operational problems arise, a dealer will typically provide repair products and services to the customer. Maintenance and repairs are managed and provided by the dealer who purchases the machine from manufacturers and who then sells the machine to the customer. Unfortunately, in such a marketplace, it is difficult for manufacturers to obtain information about machine conditions during the machine""s operational lifetime. The inventors of the present invention recognized that it would be advantageous to have an image forming machine monitoring system and method which remotely monitor the image forming machines.
Accordingly, it is an object of the invention to provide a method and system for remote monitoring and/or controlling of machines, such as but not limited to, image forming machines.
This and other objects are accomplished by a method and system in which machine data is transmitted from the image machine to a remote monitoring system for evaluation. The current machine data may be of any type related to the image machine, including, for example, paper jams, paper usage, energy usage, functionality of device components and usage frequency, although other types of data may be utilized. The evaluation of the current machine data includes comparing the current machine condition data to determine possible sources that are causing the operating problem. The remote monitoring system may respond to the operating problem by adjusting the image machine, sending a notification to a dealer""s help desk and to a dispatcher. The image machine may be of any type of electronically controllable device that produces images, including, for example, printers, copiers, facsimile machines, and digital cameras.